On a valentines day
by briar black death rose
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow plan on having a romantic get away in the mountains in the hotspring. Making up for the lack of sex, since they have been too busy for it. From Only A Nightmare Can Save My Soul universe. One shot.


okay this is a v-day one shot from the only a nightmare can save my soul. i'm trying my best not to revealing anything in the up coming chapters. I hope you enjoy.

Grimmjow smiled as Ichigo look a sip of the sparkling wine that Ichigo was drinking. Grimmjow and he had decided to visit some hot springs they had found while adventuring. It was a place only known to them and Grimmjow planned to keep it that way. The moon was shining in a crestent shape. The stars twinkling as the cool air surrounded them. Their wine was in a bucket of ice was placed on the side. The hot air kept their bodies warm even though the chill of the night air gave them goosebumps. Tilting his head back Grimmjow sniffed the air. Winter was his favorite smell unlike Ichigo who prefered the night air of the fall. Ichigo had told Grimmjow it was something about how the air that made him feel at home. For Grimmjow winter resembled loneliness for him but when he looked at the big moon and saw those stars winking at him he knew he would never be alone. Their family had prospered. Yoroichi was fine with Ichigo and Grimmjow leaving off for a few days for a romantic get away. Truth was they weren't so far away but they managaged to hide their scent from the other werepanthers and tigers. Ichigo enjoyed the roses Grimmjow had gaven him. They weren't red like classic roses, maybe because they weren't your ordinary couple but Grimmjow had decided on getting Ichigo an array of roses of different colors not just one. There was a yellow one with red tips that meant falling in love as well as friendship, coral for desire, lavender , as well as a thornless rose which meant love at first sight. There was also one single red rose meaning "I love you" and finally a red rose bud that meant purity and loveliness. A single rose meant utmost devotion and there were two color roses of lavender which meant marry me. Of course Ichigo accepted. These were how Grimmjow felt about Ichigo wrapped all into one boque. Ichigo of course teased Grimmjow about being corny and cheesy but kissed Grimmjow and thanked him for the lovely gift as well as the spectauclar way of engagment. Ichigo thought of it as very original. The roses where given to Ichigo before they left to go to the mountains so right now they rested in a vase, in cool water on the lampside table beside their bed.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" asked Grimmjow.

"Of course," said Ichigo and smiled.

There was a slight tint of pink of Ichigo's cheeks implying that he was indeed a little drunk already. Smiling at Grimmjow, Ichigo moved over and began to wrap his wet arms around Grimmjow's neck, placing himself on Grimmjow's lap. Grimmjow noticed Ichigo's erection pressed against his stomach. Smirking Ichigo leaned forward to whisper in Grimmjow's ear.

"I'm so fuckin' hot for you right now," Ichigo whispered heatfully in Grimmjow's ear.

Putting Grimmjow's face in his hands, Ichigo leaned forward and began a slow and sensual kiss with Grimmjow. His tongue sliding in and tangling with Grimmjow's. Each then moving around each other's hot caverns as they began an equal slow and sexual rhythm as they grinded into each other. The two only pulled back to catch their breath for a short period of time before their lips melded together once again. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow grow harder and he was pleased with how much he loved Grimmjow so much, and even though they were mated, Ichigo would always love him as much as he did since the first time they ever kissed, ever made love. No one could tear the two apart for long. Grimmjow was always there for him and Ichigo was happy to have someone as amazing as him. Ichigo had planned this all out. Their clothes were near them, but Ichigo was planning on doing their favorite thing in the world. Rough sex. Now when Ichigo meant rough he meant supernatural being rough. Not in human standards. Human standards would be considered normal for wereanimals. Hence why they barely mated to humans, humans were fragile and it took complete and utter self control not to go all out on a human in fear or hurting them. Ichigo had gotten over his fears of sex a while ago, and Grimmjow had made up for the lack of intamacy between them by three days of only sex. They had to give Szayel props for only one thing. Without the two being captured, Ichigo and he may have had to wait to be mated to each other long or never mated to each other at all. It would have been a pity for the two in their eyes.

"I want you," Ichigo whispered in above Grimmjow's lips.

"I want you too," said Grimmjow.

Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at each other, the white moon's reflection shining on their bodies. It was the only way they managed to see themselves crystal clear. Their supernatural eyes sight was a given to have them see clearly in the dark, better than during the day but the moonlight helped. Without the moonlight it was like seeing in a human vision during the day while wearing sunglasses. Their depth perception was off sometimes.

"Do you have lube?" asked Grimmjow.

Grimmjow had mentally hit himself in the head when they were half way travelling up the mountain because he had gone over everything they had packed and the most important thing he forgot. He had the sleeping bags and pillows for sleeping under the stars, a lighter for a romantic campfire setting and food but he forgot the most important thing ever. Lube. How that had slipped his mind he did not know and he was kicking himself and beating himself up with his tail for it.

Ichigo nodded his head," Yeah."

Grimmjow smirkedd, "Good 'cause I didn't want to hurt that pretty ass of yours too bad."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and smirked," Love you too babe."

Reaching for his clothes, Ichigo couldn't quiet reach them so Grimmjow lifted himself and Ichigo up to Ichigo's fingers could grasp the fabric. Pulling it closer, Ichigo managed to get the bottle of lube. Handing it to Grimmjow, Grimmjow began to squirt a reasonable amount in his fingers.

"Ich I'm gona rock your world so good," said Grimmjow," 'cause here I am. Rock you like a hurricane."

Ichigo could only laugh at the reference to the song by the scorpions. Starkk and Nnoitra had educated both Ichigo and Grimmjow of the amazing world of rock and roll.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Kit Kat," said Ichigo and kissed Grimmjow.

Grimmjow moved out of the hot spring, sitting on the edge with Ichigo in his arms. The cool crisp night air surrounding the two as goosebumps formed on each other's bodies. Ichigo shivered from the cold air and moved closer to Grimmjow. Unlike Grimmjow, Ichigo had his entire body out from the warm air. The two didn't bother wearing clothes since they were both in the wilderness and it wasn't a true outdoor bath if they weren't completely naked. Grimmjow nuzzled his cheek against Grimmjow's neck purring as Ichigo kissed his neck. One of Grimmjow's hand moved to Ichigo's hair, stroking on of Ichigo's orange tiger ears. Ichigo enjoyed this and in return Ichigo's tail began to move up and down Grimmjow's. This was one of the few things that realy got Grimmjow off. Deciding to do the second thing Grimmjow loved, Ichigo began to kiss Grimmjow, his long sliding against Grimmjow's fangs, cutting his tongue. Grimmjow suckeed Ichigo's tongue into his mouth, making Ichigo moan. It was something both of them enjoyed. They shared blood during sex, but not as much in the past six months. Blood was mainly used if one of them was seriously injured but usually it wasn't necessary because Orihime was the pack leader and healed them with ease. She wasn't much of a fighter anymore but most of her intent was insuring the safety of the pack. Ichigo loved the feeling of Grimmjow's tongue piercings. Ichigo had witnessed Grimmjow trying to removing them once, and he saw how much pain Grimmjow was in from them. Tears had brimmed in Grimmjow's eyes and Ichigo noticed how tense Grimmjow was as his body had shook. So instead Ichigo comforted Grimmjow and told him not to try anymore. Grimmjow mentioned how it didn't feel right because he wanted to get everything out from _him_ and Ichigo shook his head saying it was impossible. The two both carried the scars and markings and the only thing they could do was move forward.

Ichigo didn't even notice when Grimmjow had placed a finger inside him. Instead he was too busy kissing Grimmjow and having his hands move down Grimmjow's chest. Pinching Grimmjow's nipples till they were rock hard. Ichigo noticed the second finger entering him though and his eyes widened and looked into Grimmjow's. Arching his back Ichigo whined, letting Grimmjow know that this wasn't enough and that he wanted so much more than this.

"You're so selfish," said Grimmjow with a smile, their noses touching each other.

Ichigo's finger's moved into Grimmjow's hair as he pulled Grimmjow in for a heated kiss. Tongue clashing together. Grimmjow took his fingers out of Ichigo and slide down into the water. Ichigo's arms wrapped around Grimmjow's waist, Grimmjow stood up. He was about knee deep in around Ichigo and he were facing towards the edge.

_Keep your arms around me, I just need you to remove your legs _Grimmjow sent Ichigo.

Ichigo's legs untangled from Grimmjow. Comlying to what he said. Grimmjow placed ichigo against the rock and turned Ichigo around, his backside now facing Grimmjow. The water was midthigh on Ichigo as his stomach laid on the the rock and his arms over his head. Ichigo retracteds his tail. Grimmjow smiled at Ichigo's eagerness. Ichigo knew how difficult this position could be when the one who bottomed had a tail.

"Just fuck me," breathed Ichigo.

Grimmjow held his cock moving it to Ichigo's hole and pushed through. Ichigo moaned and moved back into Grimmjow causing Grimmjow to groan.

"Fuck Ichi," said Grimmjow," been too long."

The two hadn't been able to have sex for a while sine they had been too busy. It had been near four months that the two had has this much intamacy and Ichigo was so tight.

"You gotta be careful," Grimmjow warned.

"Fuck careful," said Ichigo," you already lubed me up. J..Just do it, please."

Grimmjow caressed the side of Ichigo's face.

"Okay," agreed Grimmjow.

Sliding his upperbody so it was pressed against Ichigo's backside, Grimmjow's right arm was wrapped around Ichigo's waist while the other moved up Ichigo's left arm and held his hand as he thrusted forward. Ichigo whined and moved back, meeting Grimmjow's powerful and quick rhythm. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and the animalistic growls and moans echoed throughout the night. Ichigo could feel his claws forming as they dug into the dirt. Ichigo loved this position more then when he got to ride Grimmjow. He was reaching his limits before the sensation would be to much and he'd have to tear into something. Dirt was acceptable for now but the pleasure of being stretched and pounded into felt so good to Ichigo.

"It's been far to long Grimm," whined Ichigo.

"Yeah, but we would've done this along time ago if we weren't busy with things," said Grimmjow and grunted.

Ichigo moaned wantonly as his prostate was struck, having his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Grimm," whined Ichigo.

"Just wait a little longer babe," said Grimmjow," I'll let you go free reign soon, promise."

Pushing back with inhuman force, Ichigo could tell his prostate was starting to bruise as well as heal.

"Fcngk," breathed Ichigo," harder Grimm."

Grimmjow licked his lips, his teeth sinking into Ichigo's shoulder but not drawing blood. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo were very powerful. Experimenting in tasting each other's blood and no one else's'. It was often Ichigo who would take a bite out of Grimmjow. Sometimes Grimmjow even took a bite. Turning Ichigo around, Grimmjow bit down into Ichigo's shoulder. Mewling at that, Ichigo felt his claws lightly dig into Grimmjow.

_Fuck Ich, harder_ Grimmjow sent Ichigo.

Ichigo's claws dug in more, the copper scent filling his nostrils. Ichigo felt Grimmjow's tongue run along his shoulder where he was bitten. Grimmjow was now kissing Ichigo's lips and one of his hands was on Ichigo's hands thrusting forward. Ichigo let a low groan that was caught in his throat as he came all over Grimmjow. Grimmjow grunted and panted as he moved forward, striking Ichigo's prostate numerous times in a row before he came deep and hard in Ichigo's ass. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow tighter into his arms as they moved down into the water, relaxing their muscles. Grimmjow moved out of Ichigo. Grimmjow could feel his and Ichigo's erections coming back to life.

"I love being supernatural," said Grimmjow and smiled from ear to ear.

"Me too," said Ichigo.

Ichigo began kissing Grimmjow again. Preparing for the bountiful sex they were about to have. Ichigo's chest swelled with happiness.

_I love you Grimmjow Jaegerjaques._

_I love you too Ichigo Kurosaki._

The end of my v-day one shot. I thought the begining was sweet. I know v-day is in a few days but im afraid if i try to get on on tuesday i might not. Twice I have had problems getting on. I hope you all enjoyed this. Reviews please. And of course this happens a little after Only A Nightmare Can Save My Soul cause in that story it's spring time but in this story it's winter.


End file.
